Rolly
---Rolly, 101 Dalmatians Rolly is a character from One Hundred and One Dalmatians,''but primarily appeared in ''101 Dalmatians: The Series. The Book Rolly's name in the book is "Roly-Poly". Also in the novel, Roly-Poly was also one of the original 15 puppies born of Pongo and Missis. He is a mischievous and playful puppy who often gets into trouble. It was he who inspired Pongo to tell the others to roll in the soot to disguise themselves from the Badduns and Cruella de Vil after falling in the soot and playing around in it. The Starlight Barking In this book Roly-Poly is an adult. He is still fat and accident-prone, and he becomes the personal secretary to George the Foreign Secretary. He and George swoosh to Paris, and meet Sirius there. They fly back and meet a worried Pongo and Missis. He explains his story before hurrying to bed. Movies One Hundred and One Dalmatians The character Roly-Poly was adapted from the book and into Walt Disney's 1961 classic animated movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians. His name was changed to Rolly and he was given an extra trait: an enormous appetite. He has a red collar (as do all the male puppies in the movie) though the color is changed to blue in some of the picture books and plush toys and spotted ears and can be recognized easily because he is rather plump. His mischievousness was also toned down. He was also one of Pongo & Perdita's 15 puppies who were kidnapped by Cruella de Vil. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Rolly also made an appearance in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure,''the direct-to-video sequel to the 1961 movie, as a minor character. In "London Adventure", His first proper appearance is whilst the Pups are eating dinner, Nanny notices Rolly is hiding another bowl of Kibble underneath his belly and she tells him to only have one bowl at a time. Later, when the Baddun Brothers come to steal the Puppies, by luring them with Kanine Krunchies, Rolly is among the first pup to fall for this bait. When the Pups escape, Rolly is the first Pup in which Patch uses the Canvas Trampoline on to escape through the Sky Light. During the Bus Chase, Rolly accidently falls out from the back and is caught by Cruella, He is later saved by Patch. 101 Dalmatians: The Series ]] Rolly was one of two characters from the 1961 movie to be adapted as a main character in Disney's television series. He still retains the spotted ears from the movie but he now wears a blue collar. He kept his big appetite but was made to look even fatter in the series. Rolly is a loyal brother to his siblings but does hesitate when it comes to going on an adventure with his brother, Lucky, and he prefers to remain out of conflicts even if his friends could really use his assistance. He spends most of his time eating and watching food commercials on TV, if he is not on an adventure with the gang. Rolly’s biggest asset is his acute sense of smell, which is something that is unique to him as his sense of smell is much more refined than that of the rest of the Dalmatians on the farm. His earring however is weaker than average. Rolly's biggest flaw is still his appetite. In fact, his strong desire for food has caused many problems for himself, as well as his friends and family, as he tends to go out of his way to find an easy meal, even in situations that require his utmost concentration and best behavior. Examples being, when the Pups try to sneak into a No-Dogs-Allowed Cinema by hiding in delivery crates, Rolly would rather eat what else is in the Delivery than sneak in and even one time where an obsession for Ice Cream got him pupnapped by "P.H.Devil" and used for Lab Testings. However, despite his compulsive eating, Rolly on most occassions would take strong offence to being called 'Fat' and strongly deny it. He is voiced by Barbara Baid in[[ One Hundred and One Dalmatians| ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians]] and is voiced by Kath Soucie in 101 Dalmatians: The Series . Gallery Link to Rolly's Gallery Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Series Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Novel Characters